Kali (RWBY)
Backstory Kali was from vale, she lost her parents in a grimm attack when she was very young. She decided it was her right to learn how to fight and put grimm away for good. Kali attended Beacon when she reached the age of 17. Her skill was noticeably better than the rest of the students, due to her hard training before she joined. Kali is a very smart woman, she felt Ozpin, and the rest of the staff were hiding things from everyone. Assuming it Malicious, she decided to leave because she didn't trust Ozpin, and since she was better than all her peers, she left before even completing a year. Ozpin wondered why he never saw her again, but he always noticed the shady looks she gave him. He thought of her to be some spy for Salem, but didn't think too much beyond that. Kali doesn't really have a home anymore, she's just a traveler nowadays. She is lonely but she honestly prefers that. She makes money by doing bounty quests, which include slaying Grimm, but even go as far as taking down Criminals. She has visited every single kingdom, she dislikes all of them however. When she heard of the fall of Beacon she wanted to track down the white fang but had no leads to go on. She currently has no idea about Ozpin, Salem, Maidens, and the Relics, but she has encountered her fair share of nasty grimm but has never been touched by one. Appearance See picture. Personality A chill loner that will do what she can to help others. Personal Statistics Name: Kali Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Height: 5'3" Weight: 123 lbs Age: 21 Classification: Human, Huntress Combat Statistics Tier: At least 8-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Master Katana User, Aura (Able to use her Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance her striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use his Aura to sharpen his senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Potential Realization (Can unlock the Aura of another person), Extrasensory Perception Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Pro Huntsman level after a decade of training. Encountered Goliath Grimm and have slain a few. Turned down a Nuckelavee quest as she thought it was too easy and some other huntsman should do it. However she declined to take on the Branwen tribe quest because she wasn't sure about taking on Raven) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Her speed is vastly above regular Huntsman and Huntresses and has never been tagged by a Grimm) Lifting Strength: Class K Striking Strength: At least City Block Class Durability: At least City Block level (Has never been tagged by Grimm, but should be comparable to pro's such as Raven or Qrow) Stamina: High (Often ventures outside the kingdoms in order to hunt Grimm) Range: Extended melee range with her Katana Standard Equipment: Lostvayne, her katana Intelligence: Very high, knew Ozpin was hiding something within a year of being at his school. Is very analytical, she realized why should she face the Branwen tribe if Raven is as good as she is, and it might even have more hidden skilled fighters, making it a dumb mission solo. Weaknesses: Continual damage to her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left open to more significant damage. Her Semblance is useless against creatures or being with no soul or aura. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Lostvayne:' Lostvayne is Kali's signature weapon. it's a black but differently shaped Katana. The weapon can be reformed if damaged or broken through her aura. It can also be imbued with dust. *'Semblance: The Destroyer:' Kali can form 2 extra magical arms under her preivious ones. She then summons 3 magcial versions of Lostvayne in the other 3 of her arms, giving her 4 swords in all of her arms. When she attacks in a rhythm like dance, she continuously heals herself by replenishing her aura and drains the aura of her enemies even without contact, just by being near her. Useless against grimm. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 8